Movie-cation
by Ziirroh
Summary: The Schnee family's conflicts with the White Fang prevented Weiss from enjoying a childhood full of Disney and other cartoon films. Team RWBY decides to enlighten her.
1. Surrounded By Idiots

**A/N: A thing I wrote for SkireTehFox's lil journal comic on Deviantart. Someone said "I have now got to see someone make a friggin fanfic of this", and so I have delivered. I hope it's not terrible.**

* * *

Weiss briskly traversed through the crowded halls of Beacon academy's dorm wing. It was late in the evening, classes were over for the day, and every student seem to decide that now was the perfect time to prevent Weiss from getting to her team's dorm easily. It had been a long day of rigorous exams, both written and physical, and the pale haired girl required a much needed, relaxing, hot shower.

Students from various years managed to become simple annoyances, being obstacles to the heiress' goal. She had to forcefully push her way through a group of chattering students to make it to her destination. Swiftly slipping her scroll from her sleeve, she flashed it over the electronic lock's sensor, then with a small beep and a click from the door unlocking, she rushed inside the room.

Weiss sighed in relief when hearing the many students' droning become muffled and muted after entering the room. However her reprieve didn't last long as a dark haired bundle of energy bounded up to her.

"Hey Weiss! Gee, you look tired. Were the exams tough on you?"

Weiss sighed once more in exasperation.

"Hello Ruby. Indeed I am tired, and yes the exams were 'tough on me'. Now if you will excuse me, I am in desperate need of a nice, long shower."

Weiss strode past her younger teammate, not in the mood for chatting, to gather her pajamas. On her way to their shared bathroom she noticed Blake reading a novel in her bunk, having already changed for sleep. While Yang played some sort of game on her scroll, Ruby had opted to sit in her bunk fort to pout. Both were also dressed for sleep.

_Guess I'm not the only one ready for sleep. Well, maybe except Ruby._

Weiss was able to enjoy her shower without any random interruptions, coming out of the bathroom in her night gown feeling refreshed. A look around the room had her gaze settle upon her team leader huddled over her scroll in deep concentration.

_What is that dolt doing now?_

Weiss walked over to Ruby and peered over her shoulder to see the contents of the scroll. Apparently Ruby was looking at a list of animated films, seeming to be stumped over two particular ones. The title for one of them read _Frozen_, while the other was _The Lion King_. Weiss looked at the two titles quizzically. She was never one to waste her time watching movies, but she also wasn't given time to enjoy such childhood memories either. Being a target of the White Fang warranted many lessons in combat and little time in play.

As Weiss was caught up in her thoughts, it took her a moment to notice jovial silver orbs staring into her austere crystal blue ones. Weiss narrowed her gaze at Ruby appraisingly.

"What?" She asked coldly.

Ruby scratched her face with one finger, chuckling a bit nervously.

"Well, since you seem to be in as much concentration as me, I thought maybe you could choose which one to watch."

Oh. Ruby must have mistaken her thoughtful expression to be of similar cause as hers.

"Well, I would like to help you, but I have never seen either of these, so I wouldn't know which would be best." She answered honestly.

The mortified expression on Ruby's face, and the noise to come next, made her wish she had just chosen one of them.

"You've never seen _The Lion King_?" The younger girl asked in shock.

"Um…no?"

"Oh my gosh! We have to fix this."

Ruby quickly stood up and grabbed Weiss by her arm, practically dragging the girl with her to where Yang and Blake were at. Yang had been playing with the Faunus girl's kitty ears in amusement, standing behind the couch where the quiet girl sat, before Ruby interrupted her.

"Yang emergency!" Ruby exclaimed.

Yang stopped ruffling the fur around Blake's ears and turned to look at her sister. Blake sighed in relief at the distraction.

"What is it lil sis?" Yang asked.

Ruby waved the arm not holding Weiss about wildly.

"Weiss has never watched_ The Lion King_!" She shouted frantically.

Meanwhile Weiss found herself unamused by the whole ordeal.

"I don't see what the big idea is." She mumbled, just loud enough for Yang to hear.

"LE GASP!" Yang exclaimed dramatically.

Blake turned to look back at Weiss, smirking in amusement.

"Weiss, I lived in a safe house as a kid, and even _I_ got to watch _The Lion King_."

Weiss was starting to become irritated at the whole mess she had gotten herself into.

"What's the big deal?!" She huffed in annoyance.

Yang walked around behind Weiss and began pushing her towards the couch.

"What are you doing, you big oaf!"

Once Yang got her in front of the couch, she placed a hand on top of the heiress' head and pushed her down, forcing her to sit.

"Sit the frick down while we educate you!" She stated with a grin.

"Hey!" Weiss glared daggers into the blonde.

While this was going on, Ruby had brought over her scroll and a portable holo-projector. Similar to those used on the Beacon airships they rode upon their first arrival. Excitedly she brought it over to Blake, who sat next to Weiss on the couch.

"Start it up Blake!" She urged the Faunus.

Blake chuckled at the youth's insistence. "Alright."

As soon as she took the devices Ruby rushed off in a swirl of rose petals and had made a small pillow nest in front of the couch. Blake started up the movie, the holo-projector lighting up and emitting the images to them in perfect clarity.

As the film would progress into its musical numbers, Ruby, Yang, and Blake had been singing along with them throughout the entirety of the film. At the moment they all stood behind Weiss, still seated in the couch, while singing Hakuna Matata between giggles. Weiss was utterly drained from their inane, out of sync singing, wishing she could tune them out so she could actually watch the movie. She had a feeling sleep wouldn't come easy for her tonight.

After the movie ended Weiss found herself to be the last one awake. The others had tired themselves out from all their obnoxious singing. Yang was conked out on the pillow nest on the floor, while Blake had the sense to go to her bed. Ruby, on the other hand, decided that the heiress' lap was a perfect place to nap.

Weiss sighed for what was perhaps the millionth time that night. As annoyed as she should be at the situation, she soon found herself smiling. She looked at each of her teammates, remembering the fun they had while watching the movie, before letting her gaze linger on the one laying on her lap. Very gently she stroked a few stray bangs aside, the slight disturbance making the younger girl cuddle closer at the touch.

"Perhaps, doing something like this wouldn't be so bad."

Weiss would soon learn to regret her words, as apparently Ruby was awake enough to hear it. Interpreting her words into making every night a movie night, which forced Weiss to stay up late just to cease her friends' insistent nagging. Occasionally members of team JNPR would join them on some nights. Though mostly it was just Nora; always singing along with the others to every song.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this lil thing. Thanks for reading!**


	2. A Different Announcement yo

Oh snap! Changes everywhere! Woah, whut's going on?! Hahah.

Okay, so I decided to go ahead and expand the choices to pretty much any cartoon film. Partly because Disney isn't the only company that makes good animated films, but mostly cuz Skire made another movie-cation thingy that I think I might write, if I feel motivated enough after finals.

So yeah. Suggest other stuff now. As for those of you who've already suggested thru reviews then you can change your choice if ya want via pm. Sorry for the inconvenience on those who left Guest reviews.

Might as well say this now, if you suggest something I haven't watched then you'd have to be more patient for those. I may get to them, I may not. It all depends on the film and my attention span. Don't be shy though, I am combat ready for whatever ya got!


	3. A Whole New World

**A/N: Hahah, funny thing. This did not come out at all as I originally intended. Though it's not in a bad way, just that I had something else in mind, but this ended up being the finished product. So if the title isn't obvious enough I did Aladdin. Seeing _Hipoisthabest's_ suggestion made me wanna watch it. Pretty much everyone's suggestions make me want to watch 'em XD. Well take this wierd thing and tell me what you think.**

* * *

Weiss sat at the team's couch with her arms crossed in irritation, waiting for the others to get ready to watch another movie. To her luck, Ruby managed to hear how she enjoyed watching The Lion King last night. Thus the energetic leader had announced earlier that day that from then on every night would be a movie night. Being outnumbered by the other two members in a vote, Weiss had to deal with getting "educated" in childhood films. However, after staying up irregularly late the previous night, Weiss insisted that movie nights start a bit earlier. She didn't want to gain a bad sleeping habit after all.

As everyone was settling down, Ruby once again grabbed all of the pillows and blankets she could gather and created a blanket nest on the floor in front of the couch. Yang joined her sister on the floor, while Blake opted to take a seat on the couch. Ruby turned to look at the grumpy heiress, her silver eyes full of excitement.

"You're going to like this movie Weiss, trust me." She said assuredly.

Weiss rolled her eyes at the statement as Ruby turned back around and started up the holo-projector, the title 'Aladdin' appearing briefly on screen.

* * *

"Five minutes in and already someone's dead." She stated blandly. "I thought this was a children's movie?"

"Oh Weiss don't be such a critic, just watch the movie." Yang waved off her comment.

Soon after, the protagonist the film was named after made his appearance. Weiss couldn't help but notice all the different insulting names the guards called him throughout the exposition song. They sounded rather familiar to her, but she couldn't quite place it.

Oh wait, that's right, it was some of the same things she had called Sun when they first met. Of course now she's learned not to be so disrespectful towards all Faunus. She couldn't help but feel a little bit guilty while watching the whole thing play out. During that long weekend she must have seemed like the ugly guard, while Sun was poor Aladdin just trying to get by in the world. However, when she saw the little monkey companion of Aladdin steal various items from the marketplace during the whole ordeal, it also reminded her of Sun's bad habits.

He really should stop stealing fruit all the time.

* * *

The next scene depicted an uptight prince on a regal stallion. The pompous prince was about to harshly reprimand a couple of children before Aladdin interfered. As the prince left the screen Weiss could hear Yang snickering on the floor.

"Oh hey look, its Weiss." Said girl bristled at the implied insult.

"How dare you! I do not act like that." She stood up from the couch and placed her hands on her hips indignantly.

"You sure about that princess?" Yang continued to tease.

Weiss was about to give the blonde a piece of her mind before Ruby interrupted her incoming tirade.

"Yang, be nice. Besides I don't think Weiss is like that mean 'ol prince either."

Yang merely shrugged her shoulders, a grin still plastered on her face. Weiss took a deep breath and exhaled, calming herself down before taking a seat.

"Why thank you Ruby." She nodded in acknowledgement.

"No problem. Besides, I think you're more like the princess Jasmine anyways." She stated matter-of-factly. Weiss groaned.

"Why do you all insist on calling me a princess?"

"I don't call you that." Blake piped in.

"Okay, besides you Blake." Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Shhhhhh! Just watch this part really quick and you'll get it." Ruby shushed them with a wave of her hand, her eyes still plastered to the movie.

Weiss focused back to the movie to see the princess Jasmine Ruby had mentioned. Weiss scoffed, she was expecting the girl to be weak or brainless, as was often depicted of princesses. She was pleasantly surprised to find this princess to be quite the opposite of those clichés.

Weiss had a small smile when she saw Jasmine was a lot like herself when it came to suitors. The ones her father had her deal with were very much like the ones the princess had met. And although it was a stereotypical concept, Weiss also believed that if she were to marry it would be for love, not wealth or status. Seeing Jasmine's pet tiger had Weiss contemplate on whether or not she should acquire one at some point.

Weiss found herself able to relate to the princess' issues of a wealthy life. Being an heiress made having friends a difficult procedure. Most of the other wealthy children that approached her never did so as an act of interest toward her, but her wealth. Then with the White Fang hunting for Schnee blood, she couldn't exactly leave the confines of her mansion as often as she'd like. Jasmine also seemed clever, witty, and independent. Traits Weiss could admire in a female role. Maybe it wasn't so bad to be compared to a princess like Jasmine.

As the scene moved on, Weiss still couldn't help but continue to ponder over the whole princess thing.

"I still don't see why you guys insist on calling me a princess." She said stubbornly.

She wasn't going to admit that the idea of being compared to Jasmine was somewhat appealing to her now.

"Um, because you're rich?" Yang suggested.

"Because you're beautiful." Ruby said plainly, her gaze still fixated on the screen.

"What?" Weiss looked at Ruby speechless, a blush starting to make its way across her face. Did she really just say that?

Ruby turned around to find everyone staring at her in surprise, and not watching the movie. At this she stammered nervously as she explained.

"Well…um…princesses are usually pretty, and…um…well, you're really pretty Weiss…so I thought that's why everyone calls you a princess. I mean, that's my reason why at least…" Ruby said shyly, trailing off quietly towards the end.

Weiss was sure her blush was quite obvious now, as she could feel a heat on her cheeks. Yang was chuckling as she ruffled Ruby's hair playfully, teasing her on what she said. This distracted the younger girl out of her nervousness, and broke the awkward silence that was sure to come. Blake simply smiled at the two sisters antics.

"W-Well let's just watch the movie you guys! We're going to miss the rest of it at this rate!" Ruby said hurriedly before returning her attention to the hologram.

Weiss was glad that everyone's focus was back on the film. She didn't want to have them watch how flustered she was. She also didn't want to deal with Yang's teasing either, though the blonde would most likely bother her about it later. As the film continued onwards, Weiss had distracted herself enough to forget about her fluttering heart rate.

* * *

"A magic carpet huh? I bet my father can make something like that, maybe even better." Weiss bragged.

"Oh really princess? I doubt it." Yang said appraisingly.

"With Dust anything's possible." She simply replied.

As the Cave of Wonders began collapsing around Aladdin, Weiss viewed the scene with a critical eye.

"He could've died at so many instances here." She gestured at the hologram. "Actually, without that magic carpet he would've been already dead." She huffed at Aladdin's luck.

"Perhaps I really should tell my father to go through with designing this 'magic carpet'." She mused to herself. "It would be of great use to Hunters and Huntresses."

* * *

_An all-powerful genie being released from a magic lamp?_ _What isn't magical in this movie?_ Weiss thought cynically.

She watched the genie in amusement. The way he acted and spoke reminded her of one of her uncles. He was a nice man, always reading stories to her as a child and acting out the voices for each character. He used to visit often, before the White Fang decided to remove him from the picture.

Fortunately, before Weiss could sulk over one of her favorite relatives, a musical number began, and she had to deal with her teammates singing and copying the genie's song. She was glad for their silly behavior this time. It helped her to remember to enjoy the time she had with them.

"What would you wish for if you had three wishes?" Ruby asked after a while.

"Hmmm…That's a tough question sis." Yang said as she scrunched up her face in thought.

"Well I know some wishes I would make." Blake stated calmly. No one needed to ask what she meant, as they all knew it was most likely going to be related to the Faunus and White Fang.

"I think I'd make a wish for infinite cookies. Oh! And strawberries!" Ruby exclaimed giddily.

"Of course you would wish for something like that." Weiss sighed at her childish leader.

Suddenly Yang shouted, "Oh! I know one thing that I would wish for! For my hair to always stay perfect and gorgeous." She grinned proudly.

"That's rather vain Yang." Weiss said impassively.

"Hey! Don't judge me. It's hard to take care of this luscious mane all the time." Yang whipped her hair dramatically as she spoke.

"I guess that's understandable." Weiss agreed.

"What about you Weiss?" Ruby asked curiously, her attention still on the movie. "What would you wish for?"

Weiss paused in thought. She wasn't sure what she would wish for. Having that kind of power was quite daunting. Weiss scowled as she thought about the choices she had. She could make it to where the White Fang didn't exist. Or maybe she could make work easier for father, so he wouldn't stress so much. After a long moment of not answering, as she was deep in thought, Ruby spoke up again.

"It's okay if you can't think of something now." Ruby looked at her with a reassuring smile, before focusing on the movie again.

Weiss decided to take Ruby's advice and not dwell heavily on it.

* * *

Another musical was coming up, Weiss could tell. The scene was getting more romantic as the two lovebirds on screen were about to go on a 'magic carpet ride'. However, before the song could start the movie was paused. The sudden stop threw Weiss off for a moment.

"Why are we pausing?" She looked at her teammates quizzically.

"Well, we thought that we'd let you have a bit of fun." Yang said mischievously. Weiss didn't like her playful tone and continued to look at the blonde questioningly.

"What she means is that you're going to sing." Blake said nonchalantly.

"What?" She looked at Blake as if she were crazy.

"Well, we always have lots of fun singing, but because you never watched the movies you get left out." Ruby pouted.

Weiss gave her teammates a critical look before speaking.

"Oh, no way. You're not making me sing!" Weiss exclaimed. "I don't even know the lyrics!"

"Oh, don't worry about that Weiss." Ruby said. "I got my scroll rigged up so that you'll have the lyrics shown to you at the right time, just like karaoke!"

Weiss heaved a frustrated sigh. Of course Ruby would have a solution. Weiss was starting to dislike karaoke nights.

"Fine, hand it over. I guess I'll try my hand at it." She grumbled.

With a collective cheer from her teammates, Weiss held the scroll and studied the lyrics.

"Wait a minute, this is a duet."

"Well duh princess, what'd you expect." Yang said, as if it was an obvious thing.

"Well I can't sing two parts simultaneously." She glared at Yang.

"Well, of course you won't be singing alone." Yang had a glint in her eye.

Next thing she knew, Weiss was pulled down off the couch and shoved at an unsuspecting Ruby, while Yang hopped onto the couch to prevent her from retaking her place.

"You'll be singing with Ruby!" She sang as she wrapped an arm around a stoic Blake cheerfully.

Weiss glowered at Yang for a moment, before turning to look at Ruby.

"Alright, so how are we doing this?"

Ruby stared at her dumbfounded before she realized what Weiss was saying.

"Oh! Um, I guess I'll sing Aladdin's part and you do Jasmine's. Your pitch can reach higher than mine, so I think the female role would work better for you." She said hastily.

"Right, let's get started then."

The movie was resumed and the volume was raised a bit more, then Ruby began singing. To say Ruby had a lovely voice was no lie. Weiss had heard Ruby sing during the few karaoke nights they had shared with team JNPR. However, that was in an environment full of noise and distraction. So being in a much quieter room, and sitting right next to Ruby, Weiss truly got a chance to actually hear her. She enjoyed how Ruby's voice sounded when she sang. It was low but smooth, even though she stumbled over the first few verses out of pure nervousness. Weiss was content to just sit there and listen to Ruby sing, until she felt a nudge on her back.

"You're part is coming up next princess." Yang whispered to her.

Weiss snapped her attention to the scroll, and as Ruby finished her last verse she started singing hers. At first she started off wrong, singing a tad bit early before she was supposed to. Quickly recovering from her mistake she made sure the next verse was sung correctly, and soon she found herself singing the entire song with ease. Thanks to the lyrics on the scroll, Weiss was able sing her parts appropriately.

As the song came to a close, Weiss unknowingly mimicked the princess on screen. She rested her head against Ruby's shoulder, sitting at the foot of the couch in the nest of blankets. She could see why her teammates were always so enthusiastic about the musicals all the time. It was actually kind of fun being able to sing with the movie like that.

* * *

Weiss didn't get to see how the film ended, for she had fallen asleep shortly after the duet, but she was sure Ruby would fill her in tomorrow. Before the last dregs of slumber would overcome her, she had thought of a wish. A wish for team RWBY to always remain a part of her life, no matter what.

Yang and Blake smirked from their place on the couch at the pair below them. Weiss was snuggled against Ruby, both of them wrapped up in the blankets surrounding them.

"Awww they look so cute!" Yang said in adoration.

"Shhhhh. You'll wake them." Blake chastised her.

"But just look at 'em! Who would've thought a duet was the key to getting them to snuggle." Yang whispered.

"I think you're enjoying this too much." Blake said in amusement.

"I think you're not enjoying it enough kitty cat." Yang booped her on the nose.

Blake laughed lightly, standing up she managed to carefully untangle a blanket from the nest, and made her way to her bunk.

"Well it's getting late, and I'm tired, so goodnight Yang." Blake climbed into her bed and quickly settled in.

"Yeah, I'm too lazy to move. I think I'll just sleep here." Yang patted the couch cushion. "Goodnight Blake."

* * *

**A/N: Ah, yes, more of me talking. Um, okay first thing I gotta say is I might not do everyone's suggestions. Simply because it will be overwhelming, and the fact that I might not come up with anything clever to write about. I'll try my best to write out all of them, but I'm not making any promises. You'll mostly know for sure if I'm going to write it if I reply to ya in a pm. If I don't send you a pm it doesn't mean I won't write out yours though, keep that in mind. I didn't exactly notify the reader who suggested Aladdin, so there's that as proof. Hahah! Otherwise cross your fingers and hope I'm feeling crafty enough to write a bunch XD. **

**I appreciate your patience with me and thank you for reading.**


	4. Best Of Friends

**A/N: Sorry I'm so slow updating stuffs. With this fic I need to rewatch the films so I can get ideas to write about, and I don't exactly have a lot of time to do that. Except today XD. Welp here's The Fox and the Hound suggested by _G.N. Over-Kite_. Next story will be something a bit happier. Don't want to bombard Weiss with a bunch of sad stuff. Hahah. Enjoy the read~**

* * *

Team RWBY were settling in for the night. Once again preparing for another movie night. It was almost becoming routine at this point. Popping some popcorn, making a blanket nest, and settling in their spots. Although this time Weiss decided to sit on the floor with Ruby in her nest. She found it a lot more comfortable and, though she would never admit it to anyone, it was kind of fun. Made her feel like a kid again.

Wrapping herself in a blanket and clutching a soft pillow to her front, Weiss snuggled comfortably in the pile with her back against the couch. Ruby did the same, but in a messier manner. Blake sat on the couch as always, while Yang laid on her side across from her.

"So what movie will be educating me this time?" Weiss inquired her teammates.

"We'll be watching another Disney classic called _The Fox and the Hound_." Blake told her.

"Alright then, start it up."

The opening scene was quiet as the credits appeared. Soon the peaceful atmosphere changed at the sound of a gunshot, and a mother fox and her baby were seen running away from the noise.

"Well then, they got straight to it didn't they. What is that inane noise?" Weiss pondered aloud at some sound following the foxes constantly.

"That's supposed to be the barking of a dog." Blake told her.

Weiss hummed her acknowledgement as she continued watching. As the mother fox was shown hiding the baby and disappearing over a hill, Weiss couldn't stifle the gasp of shock upon sounds of gunshots.

"Oh no, they didn't." She looked worryingly at the screen upon the realization that the mother had been shot.

"Yep, they sure did princess. Every protagonist's mom has to die tragically for a good plot." Yang answered.

"Oh the poor thing." Weiss said as she watched the adorable young fox on screen.

She was cheered up though thanks to the antics of an old owl, a canary, and a woodpecker, when they led an elderly woman to take in the baby fox; later naming him Todd. Shortly after, the introduction of the hound, named Copper, made his appearance.

The next scene showed the woodpecker called Boomer and the canary known as Dinky. The two were chasing after a caterpillar that they seemed to think was just a green worm. Boomer's brute strength and low intelligence during the attempt to get it reminded Weiss of her own brutish teammate. Not that Yang was unintelligent, but it was amusing to think so.

The film's timeline had progressed a bit, showing Todd and Copper a bit older now. The two young creatures happened upon each other, and due to their innocence, became friends. Seeing the two least likely pair of animals being friends with each other made Weiss think of herself in a way.

Most of her friends here at Beacon were much like the pair on screen. They came from totally different worlds, but Weiss hung out with them in and out of class times as often as she could. She knew it was something her father might not approve of. He would probably tell her they were all distractions from her true goal in being an heiress to the company. As much as she enjoyed being a huntress and being with her friends who weren't of high social status, Weiss knew the inevitability of abandoning all of it for the sake of the company. As much as she disliked it, she wouldn't have felt right leaving the company to anyone but a Schnee. So seeing Todd's naivety in his belief that Copper would still be his friend, even though he was a hunting dog, made Weiss pity him. If only things were really so simple in life.

As the movie progressed, it showed the two main characters having grown into adults after a long time being apart. However instead of a happy reunion between friends, it devolved into a chase scene. Watching Todd be chased by his old friend was quite depressing, and it only went downhill from there. As Copper spared Todd because of their past friendship it led to events of causing an older hunting dog, Chief, to be hit by a train while chasing Todd.

Ruby looked at Weiss concerned as on screen Copper was swearing revenge on Todd. The hound felt it was his fault Chief got hurt since he let Todd go. This made Weiss go unusually quiet. She was getting used to the older girl's outbursts. Ruby chose not to say anything, perhaps Weiss was just really interested with what was going on.

Watching the impossible friendship shatter completely, Weiss could feel her chest tighten. She was not spared any enlightenment in the next scene. Weiss could feel herself tearing up as she watched the old widow take Todd away. Setting him free into a protected area of wilderness far away from the hunter. It was the things the old woman said that really got to Weiss though.

"Weiss? Are you crying?" Blake asked her with some concern.

The other members looked at her curiously, and were surprised to see her eyes were getting watery, though there weren't any tears, yet. Yang wasn't used to seeing the proud heiress act like this, and attempted to cheer her up in her own way.

Yang halfheartedly teased. "Oh really now, maybe I should take a picture."

Weiss covered her face with a pillow and responded with a muffled voice.

"I'm not crying, there's just something in my eye is all."

Ruby scooted closer to her friend, rubbing her shoulder reassuringly.

"Weiss if you do cry, I'll cry with you." She chuckled lightly.

"I think she's about to make me cry now." Yang sniffled a bit. "Dang it Schnee!"

Blake chuckled at her companion. "Wow Weiss, you made the tough girl cry."

Weiss' muffled giggling could be heard before she raised her head to look at her friends.

"You're such dorks, all of you." She said with a smile, no evidence of her earlier sadness noticeable.

Her team returned the smile with their own, and they continued watching the movie. Weiss was glad for the reprieve from all the depressing events that had happened. Watching Todd trying to impress a female fox was amusing. It reminded her of Jaune and all his attempts at trying to court her. Always saying impressive things but never really having anything to show for it. She felt glad for Todd, after all he pretty much lost everything important to him.

However she found that this movie was not one to stay happy. Soon Copper and his master were chasing down Todd and his mate. The chase leading the two straight into an enormous black bear. It was quite frightening, the way it was presented, and made things get dangerously interesting. Unfortunately for the hunter his foot got caught in a trap, one that wasn't his own. It was chained to a stake in the ground, preventing the old man from escape.

The scene was intense, watching the hunter struggle for his rifle while Copper tried to fend off the bear from his master. However the large bear managed to get in a few good swipes at Copper, knocking him down. As it was preparing for one last strike on Copper, the scene showed Todd rushing to the rescue. Todd fought off the bear, distracting it away from Copper. He led it up to a waterfall, crossing an old fallen tree between the two cliffs in front of it. The bear managed to knock the fox aside, leaving him dangling on a branch. Making another swipe the bear made its fatal mistake. Combined with its own weight, the swipe broke the branch and then the entire trunk in half.

Weiss watched bated breath, waiting for the camera to pan down. She sighed in relief to see Todd still alive, if not utterly exhausted, but when the hunter appeared with his rifle aimed at Todd she held it again. At that moment Copper stood in front of Todd, protecting his old friend with his own body. Ultimately the hunter was convinced to put his weapon down, and the two traveled back home.

As the movie ended on a note about friendship, Weiss indeed felt educated. It was a heartbreaking film with all the conflict between the different worlds the protagonists lived in. Though in the end it goes to show how friendship prevails. As everyone settled into their beds Weiss thought about how the movie never exactly had a 'bad guy'. It was based off of misunderstandings and lack of communication. A lesson she believed everyone could learn from.


	5. Just Keep Swimming

**A/N: Holy poop this came out longer than I was expecting. Hahah. I was thinking it'd be around 2300 words or so, since that's usually how much I end up going to, but it's pretty much 3k words. Welp this one is Finding Nemo, simply cuz I felt like writing something that had to do with Weiss and papa Schnee. I'd like to think her dad can be a chill guy, but because of the stress with the company and White Fang it has caused him to be a bit of a grump. Time to get educated! B]**

* * *

Weiss let out a frustrated huff as she ended the call on her scroll. She had just finished speaking to one of her father's most trusted butlers, a man who has been serving the Schnee family for years. It wasn't that Weiss had a problem with the old man, he was downright jovial when it came to the young heiress. What frustrated her was the reason for his call.

Ever since Weiss got accepted to Beacon her father had told her he'd call in at least once every week to check how she was doing. Weiss was somewhat elated by the notion, happy for some attention from her father. However she was sorely disappointed to find the butler being the one to call her each time. When she would ask why her father couldn't answer the reply would always be the same: he was caught up in his work. Weiss very quickly stopped asking, no longer caring for her father's deceit. At least the butler was a good conversational partner, and always gave excellent advice when Weiss needed it.

Weiss was out in one of Beacon's many courtyards, but in a more secluded area so no passerby would accidentally walk in on her conversation. With a discontented sigh she made her way back to the dorms, slowly walking along the path that would lead her there. It was late in the evening, as classes had been over for a while now, and she had just finished studying before receiving the call. She trudged down the path with her arms crossed, her brow furrowed in thought as she pondered about her father.

Why did the company have to take him away from her? She understood that her father wanted the best for her, and a secure future ahead of her, but Weiss didn't care for that as much as she did for her father. Especially with the threat of the White Fang hunting down the Schnee family, it made it even more difficult to see her father happy those few times he did bother to visit her in the past. She understood that he was busy with maintaining the company, but it seemed that ever since the White Fang had taken her mother's life her father became more distant. She hated it, and only wanted to spend time with him again like they used to.

Too deep in her thoughts, she hadn't noticed her cloak wearing leader approaching her. Ruby had called out Weiss' name to garner her attention, but it seemed the pale girl didn't hear her. Ruby jogged over to the girl, calling her name again as she did so, still no response. Curious about Weiss' unusual daydreaming Ruby walked alongside the older girl, noticing the grumpy frown on her features, before she tried once more to get her acknowledgement.

"Helloooooo. Remnant to Weiss, do you read me?" Ruby waved a hand in front of the heiress' face, startling the girl out of her reverie.

"Goodness Ruby, don't sneak up on me like that!" The flustered girl reprimanded her.

Ruby giggled at her reaction. "I didn't sneak up on you silly. I called out your name a couple of times already, but you weren't listening." Ruby told her.

"You looked like you were really thinking hard about something. Must be something important to be ignoring your leader." Ruby said the last part jokingly.

Weiss became silent, remembering about the call and her father, then became a bit annoyed just thinking about it.

"Hey there grumpy gills, you're doing it again." Weiss was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of Ruby's voice.

She looked at the young girl peculiarly. "What did you just call me?" She arched a brow questioningly.

Ruby let out a dramatic gasp, putting up both hands over her cheeks in mock horror.

"You haven't seen Finding Nemo?" She asked.

"If you remember, dunce, I didn't have time to watch silly cartoons as a child." Weiss chided her.

"Oh yeah, I keep forgetting." Ruby chuckled.

Without warning, Ruby took a hold of Weiss' hand, pulling her along towards the dorms.

"Well, let's go then! We've got to teach you the ways of marine life." Ruby said enthusiastically.

Weiss rolled her eyes in feigned indifference, smiling a little as her leader eagerly towed her along.

* * *

After all of the team was done with whatever activities they had for the evening, they prepared themselves for movie night. Settling comfortably in their spots, team RWBY began watching the movie. It started out nice enough, but soon took a dark turn. Seems to be a reoccurring theme with these movies.

"Why do the mothers always seem to die in this company's films?" Weiss exclaimed to her team.

"Like I said princess, some moms have to die to make a good plot for the protagonists." Yang stated with a shrug.

"I still find it ridiculous." Weiss pouted.

Seeing Nemo and how overprotective his father Marlin was reminded Weiss of herself and her own father. In the past, even before the White Fang were a real threat, he would always hover around her protectively as she played in the gardens. It could be a bit overbearing at times, and even her mother would tease him about being too paranoid. As clingy as her father was during those times, Weiss would prefer to have those days back than the distance between the two now.

Weiss never realized how beautiful the ocean could be, or the creatures that reside within it. It was so colorful and lively, it seemed almost magical. Weiss was awed by the detail the animators put into the film. Seeing how everything coexisted with one another was fascinating, and Weiss wished she could see more. Though she could live without the singing Manta Ray. Perhaps she could arrange for a trip to the beach, maybe invite her teammates as well as team JNPR to join her.

Weiss tried to stifle her laughter when she heard the young marine creatures call a boat a 'butt' instead of the proper term. She could hear Yang snickering behind her and Ruby giggling lightly. She ended up letting out the laugh when the statement, "that's a pretty big butt" was said. She still held her hands over her mouth though, trying not to be too noisy, although two of her teammates were already being quite loud themselves. The whole scene was quite amusing every time the kids spoke about the boat. It was when Nemo swam out to sea, as an act of rebellion to his overbearing father, to touch the boat that she lost it.

"HAHAHAHAHAH! HE TOUCHED THE BUTT!" Weiss guffawed loudly, no longer covering her mouth with her hands as she needed them to hold her aching sides.

She leaned against a laughing Ruby, unable to sit up any longer on her own. Blake had paused the movie when she realized it was going to be a while before everyone would calm down. She smirked at her teammates, they were all in fits of laughter. Weiss laughing at the movie with Ruby, and Yang laughing at the fact that Weiss had actually quoted the line. Once they had quieted, Blake resumed the movie.

The next scene wasn't as jovial as the previous one. Nemo had pretty much been kidnapped by humans, who had taken off with him on a motor boat. Marlin tried hard to follow their trail, but soon the ripples became nonexistent. Weiss wondered if her father would search for her if the White Fang somehow managed to kidnap her. Not that it would ever happen anyways, she could defend herself well enough, plus she had her friends to watch her back. Even so, he would probably just send his elite team of guards anyways.

Marlin tried asking for help, only to be ignored and to slam into another fish. The fish was a vibrant blue, her name being Dory. As she was showing Marlin the way to the boat she began to show very deviant behavior. It was soon explained that she had short-term memory loss. As Marlin was about to leave her to continue the search for his son he came face to face with a shark. It was rather intimidating, a large Great White shark taking them to a wrecked ship in a mine field to two other sharks. Weiss was worried the two fish were going to get eaten, but instead there was a more comical twist.

Apparently none of the three sharks ate fish, stating "fish are friends, not food", which was ridiculous in Weiss' eyes. How would a shark survive without eating its main, and only, diet? That's when Marlin then noticed the mask that belonged to the humans that took Nemo, but was unable to read human writing. As Dory tried to ask the sharks for assistance Marlin was trying to pull her away with the goggle, accidentally hitting her in what would be her nose. A small bit of blood rose into the Great White's snout, and he went into a feeding frenzy. During the chase it was shown that Dory knew how to read. Weiss was a bit surprised at this revelation, since Dory hadn't shown very optimal intelligence before. Then an incident occurred that caused the mines to explode scaring off the sharks.

Nemo is shown with other fish inside of a fish tank at a dentist's office. When they learn of his situation they do their best to make him feel comfortable in the tank. He observes all of their strange quirks and behaviors as well. It's somewhat similar to how she felt when being forced with her group of friends. She felt out of place with the others, most of them not being rich, so not understanding of her mannerisms. She soon found that her social status was nothing of importance with her friends, as they came to accept her with no matter. It was nice, she had to admit, not having to worry about every little detail on how she behaved or looked while with them.

Back with Marlin and Dory, they lose the mask to the dark abyss below. Marlin was too afraid to continue on into the dark. Dory thought it appropriate to sing a cheery little ditty as she pulled Marlin down into the depths. It was a catchy tune, and it got stuck in Weiss' head, to her annoyance. She was worried when she heard Ruby humming the tune next to her. She was probably going to hear that one often. The good times didn't last though as the two encountered an Angler fish that relentlessly chased Marlin as Dory tried to read the writing on the mask. Being successful in trapping the Angler using the mask, and Dory actually remembering what it read. The two left the depths.

The next scene showed an elaborate initiation ritual that seemed quite silly. The other fish making it all seem more dramatic than it needed to be. They then became serious as they spoke of an escape plan. A way to get Nemo away from the human girl Darla, who kills all the pet fishes she gets by shaking the bag violently, also getting all the other fish their freedom as well.

Later Marlin and Dory found themselves searching for a current that would take them near Nemo's location. They had to travel past a trench in order to get there, and Dory was advised to go through instead of over it. However, due to her short-term memory she had forgotten to tell Marlin the information. Choosing to go over, because Marlin deemed it safer than the foreboding passage, they saw their destination.

When Dory was gushing over the baby jellyfish Weiss found it adorable too. Though when a whole bunch of adult jellyfish appeared the situation became severe. She was elated to see how Dory managed bouncing atop the jellyfish. Seeing the opportunity to escape the horde of Jellyfish, Marlin made a game out of it in order to urge Dory to move faster. Weiss was smiling at Marlin enjoying himself for once, always having been so serious and austere. Though she became distressed when Dory didn't quite make it out safely, Marlin going back for her and fighting his way out of the horde. The two passing out from the multiple shocks.

Meanwhile back with Nemo, they attempted the escape plan. Only to have it backfire on them. Deciding that Nemo's life wasn't worth freedom, they gave up on the idea.

It was later shown that Marlin and Dory were picked up by some Sea Turtles who happened to be riding the current they were looking for. The Sea Turtles demeanors were amusing in Weiss' opinion. She never knew any people that behaved the way the turtles did. She felt if her father was in a similar situation as Marlin he would probably have his guards take them away out of annoyance. As Marlin told his tale about searching for his son it was retold throughout the ocean, even being picked up by seabirds.

As the news spread of Nemo's father searching for him, a seagull that was friends with the fish in the tank overheard it. Immediately going to find the young fish to tell him the good news. Nemo then manages to get the plan to work a second time after hearing about his father coming to get him. A sudden boost in confidence helping him to succeed.

Dory and Marlin leave the current as they've come near their destination. However they found themselves lost, and find a whale, asking him for help. Dory starts speaking in whale, doing hilarious facial features and ridiculous noises. Ruby was giggling madly at the scene, trying to stifle her laughter by burying her face in a pillow.

_"I look at you and I'm home." _Dory said sadly in the movie.

Weiss mouthed the words silently to herself. She looked at the screen feeling melancholy, as she watched Marlin being ready to part ways with Dory.

_"Please, I don't want that to go away. I don't want to forget."_ Dory continued on screen.

_"I'm sorry, Dory, but I do."_ Marlin said to her as he swam away.

Weiss felt a heartbroken at this scene. It was far too similar to a memory of her past. She had a similar conversation with her father shortly after her mother's passing. It was when he first began to bury himself in his work. Weiss was feeling lonely without the happy man she once knew, going to his office one day to confront him about it.

* * *

_"Father, don't you think you're working yourself too hard?" A younger Weiss asked._

_"Nonsense dear, this is nothing compared to the usual." He waved at the large piles of documents and folders on his desk._

_"Father why don't you take a break now and play with me? Just like how we used to." Weiss pleaded._

_Mr. Schnee's casual demeanor changed into a stern expression, an unwanted memory resurfacing._

_"No. We can't go back to the past Weiss, only look forward to the future. The past holds nothing but awful memories." He stated gravely._

_"I understand father, but there are also wonderful memories as well." She tried to counter._

_"It's best that you forget the matter entirely Weiss, and focus on your studies instead." He said with finality._

_Weiss curtsied before leaving his study, striding back to her room._

_"But I don't want to forget."_

* * *

After the movie ended happily, everyone went to their beds and arranged for sleep. However Weiss grabbed her scroll and walked out into the hall. After seeing nobody around she called the Schnee estate, hearing the faithful old butler picking it up.

"Schnee residence-" He started before noticing the caller I.D.

"Oh Lady Schnee, forgive me, terrible old habit to break from." The old man chuckled.

Weiss smiled warmly. "It's quite alright."

"May I ask why you're calling so late in the night, madam?" He inquired.

"I wish for you to leave a message for my father." She stated.

"Oh? Is that so? Well I am prepared to relay it."

"Tell him to not overwork himself, he's much too young to be getting more gray hairs." She chided.

"Oh, and make sure he's eating properly, can't have him passing out over his desk like the last time I came to visit. He gave me quite the scare."

As Weiss continued to fret over her father's well-being the butler was smiling. He was surprised at the heiress' sudden call, but it warmed his heart to hear her this way. He had to remember to ask her about her sudden change of heart the next time they chat.

After she told him her message Weiss reentered the dorm and settled into her bed. She felt a bit lighter now after having done that, and started thinking about the relationship with her father.

_I suppose I pegged father as being heartless too quickly. _She mused.

_ If this movie has made me realize something, it's that our lack of communication has caused us to drift apart, and created misunderstandings. In fact, if father truly didn't care for me he wouldn't have the family butler check on me every week. I should be the one checking up on him, the big dolt. _She pondered humorously.

_I guess I should give him the benefit of the doubt, instead of assuming things. After all, he's probably experiencing more hardships than anyone right now, juggling the weight of the company and threats from the White Fang._

Weiss closed her eyes as her thoughts began to drift, soon she found herself relaxing and had entered a peaceful slumber.

_Goodnight, dad._


	6. You Are What You Choose To Be

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in 5ever. Had some personal issues to deal with, then this insane storm hit us and knocked a tree over causing the power to go out for a while. Then it took a bit longer to get the internet service working again. Then it's just plain 'ol procrastination and laziness. I'm such a lazy kitty, sorry. **

**So I've come back with a film that's not Disney. An underrated movie called _The Iron Giant_. Fantastic film if ya ask me, glad ppl suggested it honestly. If you haven't watched it you should get some time to do so, I don't do it any justice here, hahah. It was great watching it again, tho I kinda forgot to write things down sometimes XD. Might try to do a short lil piece after this sometime tomor- oh wait. It's already tomorrow. So, um today! I'll try to get another chapter done today, since I made ya'll wait so long. Hopefully I do it. I'll prolly end up doing it tho, cuz I don't wanna get your hopes up. Procrastination stay away from me, motivation be with me. Hahah.**

* * *

Blake was sitting on her bed when Weiss entered the room with a loud sigh, the reason for her exasperation being the sister duo following behind her.

"C'mon Weiss, just give it a chance!" Ruby pleaded.

"Yeah, princess it's pretty awesome. Trust us!" Yang grinned while giving her a thumbs up.

"It's actually a pretty good movie Weiss. Don't shoot it down just yet." Blake suggested behind the novel she was reading.

Weiss looked at the Faunus girl pointedly.

"And how do you know if they're talking about a movie? You weren't even there when this conversation started!" She exclaimed.

"Just call it a lucky guess." Blake smirked.

"C'mon Weiss! Pleeeeeaaasssse!" Ruby began to pout, her eyes seeming larger and shining with innocence. Darn her puppy eyes look.

"Ugh! Fine! Whatever, let's just get this over with so I can sleep." She conceded with a huff.

"Yay!" The sisters both cheered, soon rushing about to prepare their movie night.

Everyone settled in their usual places as Yang scrolled over to the title _The Iron Giant, _and selecting it. As the intro played out Weiss made sure to take note of one specific theme.

"Hey, for once the character's mom isn't dead. In fact, nobody's dead yet." Weiss noted.

"Hehe. Yeah. I was thinking you were getting tired of seeing that." Ruby admitted.

"If I remember right, I don't think there are any actual deaths in this movie." Yang stated.

"Well unless you count animals." Ruby piped in.

"What?" Weiss looked at her confused.

"You'll see." Ruby waved her attention back toward the movie.

The movie's protagonist was a boy named Hogarth. Weiss found she could sympathize with his mother as the woman listed off several things that usually occur when the boy takes in wild animals. Weiss began to reminisce the few occasions when her own teammates would bring in strays or some other wild animal. Those times ended up being quite a handful.

Ruby would somehow find a way to sneak in small critters without her noticing for a while. Managing to conceal them in her cloak, even bringing them into class with her. Weiss couldn't count on her hands the many times Ruby nearly gave her a heart attack at almost being caught by a professor. She was surprised that no one had caught Ruby yet. Till this day, she still cannot fathom how no one even noticed the chicken Ruby brought into class one day.

As for the fearless leader's sister, she would find stray dogs and bring them into their dorm. Most of the stray dogs Yang would take in were completely filthy. She would then commandeer the bathroom to clean them, resulting in turning the small clean space into looking fit to be a sewer. After lots of scolding, Weiss made sure Yang would clean the entire area on her own each time this happened. It was amusing to see the blonde wearing a hair net for her enormous mane, grumbling to herself as she scrubbed mud off the wall.

Not even Blake was off the hook when it came to taking in strays. Though with her it was much more tolerable than and not as messy as Yang's method. Weiss had to admit, it was kind of fun taking care of the cat Blake had found. Nursing and raising its kittens, when it passed on after giving birth, was a pleasant experience as well. Parting ways with the little fur balls was a bit difficult to get over, but Weiss would never let anyone know that.

The introduction of the Iron Giant itself started off rather intense, but the reality of it was quite the opposite. The robot seemed terrifying at first, but after Hogarth's second encounter it was actually somewhat lax and tame. Being a robot, one would think it would be extremely smart, but it was as much as a dunce as Ruby was. Most likely this was due to the large dent in its head making it forget certain things.

It made Weiss chuckle slightly, imagining the opposite effect happening to Ruby, suddenly becoming smarter if she got hit in the head. Then again, having a really smart Ruby would probably still be just as annoying as the regular one. She would probably spout a bunch of intellectual nonsense to her nonstop, instead of her usual banter. She preferred her Ruby the way she was now.

Just for fun, Weiss bopped Ruby on the head lightly, earning her a confused yelp.

"What did I do?" Ruby asked naively.

Weiss let out a quiet sigh. "Don't worry about it."

She resumed her attention back on the movie, leaving Ruby with muddled thoughts.

One of the things Weiss had come to like about Hogarth was how he tried to protect the large behemoth. It was somewhat endearing seeing a small fragile human boy watching over a giant robot. She was glad that unlike some people, who would just try to show off the robot right away, Hogarth knew better. His awareness of how people would react in fear and retaliate against the robot with violence was rather insightful for a kid. Though he didn't prevent the robot from getting smashed to bits when a train rammed into it. Luckily the robot was advanced enough to fix itself, quite convenient if Weiss had to say so. Perhaps she could implement that into some of the personal security drones back home somehow.

Watching Hogarth say prayer at the dinner table while one of the robot's hands was creating mischief reminded her of Nora's antics during lunch one day. Nora had spoken about a random classmate of hers that did a similar act as Hogarth's family did before eating their lunch. Nora decided to have everyone join in with her and say a prayer. It was awkward, to say the least since none of them really had such a custom in their households. Nora opted to say the prayer, and with her little knowledge of the practice the end result made everyone either a laughing mess or mortified with embarrassment. In the end, they voted to never again allow such an event to happen again.

Kids and coffee don't mix well, Weiss was well aware of that. Giving a kid coffee with espresso is even worse, Weiss had to deal with that. It wasn't really Ruby's fault she accidentally drank the coffee Weiss had made for herself, but the after math of it was not fun at all for the heiress. Just as Hogarth was clamoring without so much as taking a single breath in the movie, Ruby had done much of the same thing. It was even worse since her Semblance was speed, Ruby zoomed all over the dorm while spouting nonsense about being some sort of 'Crimson Avenger', the protector of Beacon. She passed out shortly afterwards, all of her energy having been spent after an awkward moment of tackling Weiss. After the whole event, Ruby attempted to apologize to Weiss the whole next day, practically having to convince the older girl herself to accept it. She would prefer Hogarth's 37 minutes of debating versus Ruby's whole day of talking her into accepting her apology.

"Oh hey, there's the deer. I forgot about it." Yang suddenly mentioned as the Giant proceeded to interact with it.

Weiss pondered over why Yang had abruptly said anything at all. It was quite obvious it was a deer after all. Shortly after the stirring moment with the deer a gunshot rang out after its disappearance.

"I thought you said this movie had no deaths." Weiss looked over at Ruby austerely.

"Well, no human deaths. Besides, I did say something about animals dying remember?"

"Huh. Yeah, I guess you did."

It was pretty depressing to see the robot learn about death after a couple of hunters shot the deer. Weiss had to admit it was a bit ominous how the robot's eyes narrowed and turned red as it gazed at a gun left behind by the frightened hunters. Perhaps under all that sweetness there was something more dangerous being hidden.

Weiss glanced over at Ruby at this thought. She couldn't help but compare the Giant's childish demeanor to hers. It made her wonder if the similarities stopped there though. What if there was more to Ruby than Weiss had initially thought? What if there was still a side to her that she had never shown? It made Weiss worry that she actually never really knew Ruby to begin with, even though she claimed to be her best teammate ever. Weiss decided not to dwell on it any longer, no use in worrying over it. If Ruby is indeed not revealing everything about herself then she had no right to pry. Her leader would tell her these things when the time was right. Hopefully.

Feeling a stare on her Ruby turned to look at the heiress, finding her gazing intensely at her.

"What's up Weiss?" She asked.

"Oh, um, nothing. Just kind of zoning out I guess." Weiss looked away bashfully, wringing her hands in her lap.

"Hey silly, you should be watching the movie, not my sis!" Yang teased.

"Wha- Ugh!"

Weiss faced the screen, blushing a bit more fiercely than before. She pulled her knees close against her body before wrapping a blanket around herself like a cloak to hide her embarrassment. Little to her knowledge, the rest of her team found the action to be really adorable.

Hogarth's reasoning and explanation of death and dying seemed very mature for his age. Speaking of how killing was a bad thing, but dying is just an inevitable part of life. The boy's explanation on souls made Weiss think of Aura. Although Aura is something that can be unlocked, it is something that all living creatures are born with. "Something inside of all good things, and it goes on forever and ever." Aura seemed to have matched this description perfectly. An attribute that was always with man since their creation, and something the soulless creatures of Grimm did not have.

The film finally reached its climax, and Weiss was not disappointed. Ruby was right when she said this film was no pushover. It was intense watching the army unload on the Giant while it tried to avoid reacting defensively against them.

"Ugh! Why don't they realize he's not attacking them? If he was so dangerous, I'm pretty sure he could have smashed them all by now." Weiss said in frustration.

"Y'know how army folk can be, also they're kind of being manipulated by that one idiot." Yang said.

"It's still infuriating to watch them bumble about." Resting her angrily puffed out cheeks on her knees.

After the Giant was shot out of the sky while still holding Hogarth, Weiss watched with bated breath. When it seemed that Hogarth was dead, the Giant's reaction was quite emotional. Displaying expressions one would think a robot shouldn't be capable of. It affected Weiss in such a way that it caught her off guard. Never before had she felt like this when watching a movie; mostly because she doesn't watch many movies.

Seeing the robot scream in anger at being attacked again sent a slight chill up Weiss' spine. Though she had to admit to herself at how cool it looked when all of the high tech weapons appeared all over its body.

"There, see? If it was so dangerous earlier it could've done that."

"We gotcha princess." Yang said with a roll of her eyes.

Luckily Hogarth was able to make the Giant regain its senses by telling it "you are what you choose to be", before it blasted everything to smithereens. However, the antagonist of the movie called for a nuclear strike that would wipe out the town's population.

"Ugh! What a complete dolt. I can't believe the general was careless enough to allow the imbecile to take the radio out of his hand."

"Well, he was caught off guard." Blake said.

"It's still quite incompetent of him. Now everyone's going to die." Weiss huffed.

"Oh Weiss, shush and watch the movie." Yang shooshed her.

As the missile was soon going to make its descent upon the town, in a final act of goodwill, the Giant rocketed its way to the missile, thus sacrificing himself to explode the missile far out of the atmosphere. The movie ended on a happy note though.

As the credits began rolling on screen Weiss noticed how she had still been curled up, holding her knees in anticipation. Immediately she whipped her head to look at Ruby sitting beside her, startling the young girl as she flinched in surprise.

"That was amazing." Weiss said with awe. "Tell me, is there a sequel?"

Ruby chuckled at Weiss' contained excitement. "Not that I know of."

"Good. The sequel wouldn't surpass the quality of this one anyway." Weiss said assuredly.

"I mean, did you see its weaponry. Whatever technology was put together to harness so much power was both frightening and awe inspiring." Weiss ranted.

Ruby's silver eyes gleamed with anticipation at Weiss' sudden interest in weapons.

"I know right? I actually considered trying to make one of his weapons, but it's just far too complicated for me to figure out." Ruby said zealously.

Weiss thought over what she just heard and shuddered.

"Actually Ruby, perhaps it's a sign that you shouldn't make one of those weapons anyways." Weiss patted the younger girl's shoulder reassuringly.

Ruby pouted while Weiss internally felt a bit scared for her life at imagining Ruby successfully creating one of the weapons, only to destroy Vale by accident or something.

"Geez princess, I didn't think you'd like the movie this much. Ya never react like this with the other ones we showed you. Usually you complain more." Yang laughed lightly.

"Honestly I didn't think it was going to be as compelling as the two of you had described to me. By the way, you two really suck at explaining things." The heiress remarked starkly.

"Are you glad we convinced you to watch it then?" Blake asked.

Weiss looked at her with a blank stare, before looking away with a huff and a bit of shyness.

"Yeah, I guess I'm glad to have you dunces making me watch these movies. It's really fun." Weiss then pulled the blanket the rest of the way over her head to hide her discomfiture from admitting this to the others.

Ruby cheered happily and pounced on the girl to give her a hug, resulting in a flustered Weiss angrily reprimanding her. Yang on the other hand, used the opportunity to tease the heiress while she still had a perfect chance. Blake just laughed along at their antics, rather than going immediately to her bed and reading. Other than their incessant need to harass her, Weiss wouldn't have her team any other way.


	7. Move It

**A/N: As I promised, here's the teeny lil tidbit of a chapter I mentioned. About dang time I got around to writing this one. Guess I was just waiting for an oppurtunity to make two posts in one day, or something.**

**Sorta important thing.**

**Okay, just so ya know I'm gonna be on vacation startin sometime next week. It's family time, so prolly won't have time to write stuff. Just had to let ya know so you don't think I'm just being lazy or something.**

* * *

The chime sounded for the final class, all the students either groaned in frustration or sighed in relief. Weiss was part of the latter, glad to finally be done with today's semester exams. Students shuffled to the front of the room handing in their papers halfheartedly. Weiss gathered her things and proceeded to head out of the room after turning in her exam. She didn't share this particular class with any of her teammates or members of JNPR. It was a relief really, since they would probably end up distracting her somehow.

Weiss held her notebooks close to her body as she walked down the hall toward her dorm. It was a long walk back, since the class she had just left from happened to be farthest from the dorm area. Weiss made long strides through the winding hallways, wanting to reach her room and just collapse on her bed out of exhaustion. However, the journey there wouldn't be as tranquil as she had hoped.

Weiss paid no mind to it at first, but when the sounds of scuffling feet and hushed whispers seem to persist from behind her she inwardly sighed in irritation. Turning around she found no one behind her, the hallway was empty aside from herself. Surely she wasn't just imagining it, unless she really was that tired. She highly doubted it.

Continuing towards the dorms, she quickened her pace hoping to get to the comfort of her bed sooner. Turning a corner she was surprised to see Ruby standing in the hall. It seemed like she had been waiting for her there. Before Weiss could get a word out, Ruby raised both of her arms up in the air.

"I like to move it, move it!" She shouted with a large grin on her face.

Weiss inhaled deeply before releasing her breath to calm herself. She then proceeded past Ruby, not daring to look at her goofy grin or give her an inch of acknowledgement. Barely a few steps away from Ruby, Yang seemingly appeared out of nowhere, also sporting a ridiculous grin.

"I like to move it, move it!" She pointed at herself with her thumbs.

Weiss' eyebrow twitched in annoyance. However she kept whatever sanity she had and continued moving on, ignoring the blonde. Of course by now she was expecting another interruption, and it came from none other than Nora Valkyrie.

The hyperactive girl splayed her arms out to her sides as she eagerly shouted.

"I like to move it, movie it!"

Feeling even more annoyed, Weiss raised a fist up in anger at whatever deity thought it amusing to torture her so. Steeling herself, she managed not to erupt in anger in front of the girls as they trailed behind her. Then with a rush of air, the three were suddenly standing in front of her grinning wildly.

"You like to-?!" They all gestured at her, anticipation gleaming in their eyes at her response.

Weiss simply groaned at their behavior, face palming at the ridiculousness of it all. Ever since they watched that inane talking animal movie earlier in the week with Nora, the three had been persistent in getting Weiss to sing a part of that idiotic song.

Blake walked by casually, a smirk apparent on her lips.

"You know, they're not leaving you alone until you say it." She said with certainty.

Weiss sighed in exasperation as she followed after Blake. The others deflated slightly, pouts forming on Ruby and Nora's faces as she walked past. Never in her lifetime will she succumb to saying such a dumb phrase.


End file.
